LGMH Inspired, The Letter
by The Girl In The White Scarf
Summary: My best friend, Eliot, lost his wallet one day. He texted me at 6 AM, saying he was at the office, looking for it. I wondered what was in it that made him so eager to find it... I found it at my house. No money, no change. Trio friendship :D


_Inspired from LGMH entries. Sorry for the bad English T.T_

* * *

><p><em>LGMH<strong>: My boyfriend, Justin, lost his wallet one day. I texted him good morning at 6 AM, getting a reply saying he was at my school where we were the night before, a good 20 blocks away, looking for it. I wondered what was in it that made him so eager to find it... I found it at my house. No money, no change. Just the first letter I had ever written him.<br>**_

**Summary**: My best friend, Eliot, lost his wallet one day. He texted me at 6 AM, saying he was at the office, looking for it. I wondered what was in it that made him so eager to find it... I found it at my house. No money, no change. Just the first letter Hardison and I had ever written him.

xxx

**8****th**** November, 2011. 6.00 AM. (Hardison's POV)**

He was already awake, doing nothing but lying on his bed when his phone suddenly beeps.

'_At the office. You seen my walle_t? _Eliot._'

'_Man, it's still early._' He texts back, not really bothering to help him.

**8****th**** November, 2011. 6.00 AM. (Parker's POV)**

The sound of her cell phone beeping woke her up. She glances at her phone and sees a message.

'_At the office. You seen my wallet?_ _Eliot._'

Come on! He woke her up just to send that message? Uh no. She's not going to help him.

**8****th**** November, 2011. 8.24 AM. (Parker's POV)**

As she crunches her cereal, she thinks about the text she received from Eliot.

"Stupid guy." She mutters.

She doesn't really mean that, though. He can be annoying sometimes, but still, he's a nice person. He cooked for her, helped her, taught her how to fight; he does a lot of things for her.

Oh well. Eliot probably has a lot of money. Come on, he's a thief right? She knows Eliot's a hitter, but he steals too anyway.

**8****th**** November, 2011. 9.00 AM.**

They're in the office. Nate is talking about their new client. Hardison's going to play the violin, haha.

Anyway, during their last job, the scam their way to rescue Parker, who was trapped in a building with a Sterenko security system, thanks to Archie for that.

**8****th**** November,2011. 9.09 AM.**

"Where the hell is my wallet?" says Eliot, rummaging through their stuff in the office.

"Look man, just buy a new one," suggests Hardison. Honestly, he's just tired of seeing him wandering around like some crazy guy. Even his usually immaculate hair looks different.

"Yeah. Or you could just _steal_ one. I could do that for you though, if you want," offers Parker.

Eliot could only roll his eyes at her statement.

**8****th**** November, 2011. 6.45 PM.**

Today's job went pretty well.

God, Eliot is still looking for his lost wallet. No one is bothering to help him, poor Eliot.

At first they did, but soon they gave up.

It's not like Eliot can't buy or _steal_ a new one. One more thing, Eliot even said that there wasn't any money in it anyway, so why bother.

"There's something really important in there!" says Eliot as Nate asked him why he is looking for his wallet like _crazy_ when there's no money in it.

**8****th**** November, 2011. 7.01 PM. (Hardison's POV)**

'_Hardison. Where's my wallet?_' He receives another text from Eliot.

'_God, Eliot. If you desperately need a wallet, I'll give you mine. What's in there anyway?_' he replies.

'_It's nothin'. I just need to find it_,' he receives Eliot's reply within seconds.

He reads it again, throwing a sceptical face.

**8****th**** November, 2011. 8.03 PM. (Parker's POV)**

She was just checking her stuffs (which is basically knives, weapons, lock-picking tools; etc) on the table when she accidentally steps onto something leathery.

She looks down and sees something brown. She bents and picks it up. It's a wallet. It's Eliot's wallet. ELIOT'S MISSING WALLET. He must have dropped it when they were looking for clues regarding where she is when she went missing the other day.

She wonders why he's so eager to find it. She knows it's not right to open it, but she opens it anyway. She was expecting to see lots of cash (even when Eliot said there was no money, but still, he could be lying), but all she sees is a piece of folded paper, probably a letter.

No money, no change. Just a letter.

Very carefully, she opens it.

_Dear Eliot Spencer,_

_You are very annoying and you growl a lot and we hate you very much._

_Love, Hardison and Parker._

Is this the so called '_really important_' thing?

She quickly sends a text to Hardison.

**8****th**** November, 2011. 8.07 PM (Hardison's POV)**

He's lying on his bed, playing something on his laptop. His phone beeps.

'_Hardison. I just found Eliot's wallet._'

He bolts upright and replies,

'_Did you open it? What's in there? Must be a LOT of cash_'

'_Nothing. Just a piece letter._'

'_Huh? What letter_?'

'_The one we wrote him the other day. The one saying we hate him_'

Oh... _that_ letter. They put it into Eliot's shoes a few weeks ago. When he found it, he just growled and shouts at them, saying that he's just gonna throw away '_this piece of trash_'. Turns out he _didn't_.

Haha. Eliot _does_ love them after all, thought Hardison.

He grins before sending a text to Eliot '_Parker found your wallet... and a LETTER.'_

**8****th**** November, 2011. 8.10 PM**

As soon as Eliot received the text from Hardison, he texts something to Parker.

'_Parker, do NOT open the letter. You open it and you're DEAD!_'

'_Already did.'_

**8****th**** November, 2011. 8.11 PM**

Eliot slaps his forehead the moment he receives the reply, and quickly sends something to the two of his fellow team mates.

'_I was gonna throw that away. Must've forgotten._'

'_Eliot loves us_' was the message that Eliot got from Hardison after that.

'_No, I DO NOT LOVE YOU AND PARKER. One more thing, don't tell Nate_ _or_ S_ophie._'

'_I told them already._' Parker sends him a reply.

**8****th**** November, 2011. 8.14 PM**

'_HARDISON! PARKER! I'm gonna kill you guys!_'

* * *

><p><em>Hope that was okay :) Please let me know what you think :)<em>


End file.
